Preámbulo - Buenos Días
by Selena Farabari
Summary: "Ten cuidado en dónde tocas, no será que le des a entender que estás irresistiblemente atraída por él." A pedido de los lectores: escena previa al Oneshot "Buenos Días" LEMON


NOTA: Este fic trascurre previamente a mi otro fic "Buenos Días"

**PREÁMBULO**

* * *

No sabía por cuál motivo estaba tan irritada. Indagaba entre dos opciones: el hecho de que la llamara a altas horas de la noche, cuando tenía cosas más importantes que hacer o la pobre explicación completamente carente de sentido en la que justificaba, con ridículas excusas, las graves heridas que tenía en su cuerpo. Allí, en su apartamento, Hisoka la miraba expectante con su usual sonrisa, a pesar de su estado; una herida profunda en el pecho y una rodilla rota por lo que podía percibir a simple vista. No era la primera vez que le hacía esta pregunta: "¿Cómo te hiciste esto?". A lo que él responde: "Me descuidé", justo antes de una risita y una mirada picarona, que la cazadora intentó ignorar, ya acostumbrada a lidiar con él y su peculiar comportamiento.

Él permaneció inmóvil en su lugar, como siempre, mirándola de arriba a abajo, mientras la alababa con sonrisas y cortos cruces de miradas. Ya cansada de soportar su falta de cooperación, se acercó a él para examinarlo y si bien ya lo había visto en peor estado aún le sorprendía lo bien que soportaba el dolor. "Será que su cuerpo ya está acostumbrado...o quizás el orgullo le supera" pensó ella para sus adentros intentando analizar en detalle la herida en el pecho. La tela desgarrada del chaleco de Hisoka, que estaba teñido y humedecido por la sangre, impedía que Machi pudiera ver qué tan grave era el asunto.

-Mejor que te sientes, no puedo ver nada así.- Ordenó ella, con tono frívolo.

Él hombre caminó lentamente hasta el borde de la cama, con dificultad para caminar debido a su rodilla rota. Machi intentó mantener su habitual semblante, pero casi pierde la calma cuando lo escuchó jadear, al pasar por al lado de ella en el trayecto. Lo miró, bastante sorprendida y descubrió que realmente estaba sufriendo, a pesar de no quitar la sonrisa socarrona y el estado de ánimo. Se acercó rápidamente a él. Sus manos expertas apenas rozaron la zona dañada. Estaba en el tórax, justo debajo del pectoral aunque aún tenía dificultades para operar. Su nen no fallaba, pero aún así, el sangrado y la tela impedían que continuara sus trabajo. Ella escuchó su respiración entrecortada y reaccionó casi espontáneamente.

-Quítatelo.- Dijo en vos baja, tratando de sonar lo más neutral posible y aunque esperaba que sonriera divertido, lo único que recibió de él fue un movimiento lento y pausado en un intento por sacarse la ropa del torso. Soltó un quejido al levantar los brazos, muy suave, casi inaudible. Machi no dejaba de sorprenderse de su comportamiento. Jamás lo había visto protestar por el dolor. Luego se percató que la ausencia de nen, que el cazador había apartado, estaba dejándolo a completa merced del dolor y el debilitamiento por sangrado. Se vio forzada a trabajar más rápido. "Lo detesto, pero no puedo permitir que muera. Sería patético, estando yo aquí para curarlo." Pensó ella, antes de convencerse de dejar a un lado su orgullo y atenderlo lo más rápido posible.

No le dio tiempo a seguir más indicaciones. Una vez el chaleco fue descartado de su cuerpo, Hisoka sintió las dos manos de la cazadora empujarle por el pecho hacia atrás, obligándolo a recostarse sobre la cama. Ella inmediatamente limpió la herida y comenzó a trabajar con sus hilos de nen, reparando órganos, huesos y vasos sanguíneos dañados. Escuchó al cazador murmurar:

-Del lado derecho...duele.-

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Su voz, había sonado tan frágil que casi pierde la concentración. El lado derecho no parecía tener heridas externas, aunque probablemente había recibido un golpe fuerte allí. Estando ella del lado izquierdo de la cama y considerando su corta estatura, tuvo que estirarse para llegar al otro extremo, tocando el tórax para buscar heridas internas. Estaba casi encima de él, rozándolo con su propio cuerpo mientras hacía presión con sus dedos en el pectoral, el abdomen y las costillas. Sintió un sudor leve y frío sobre la piel del cazador; se permitió mirarlo, allí, boca arriba observando el techo y algo agitado, aunque se lo veía tranquilo. Por un momento había olvidado que se trataba de Hisoka.

-Dos costillas rotas, no es nada grave.-

Tomó dos agujas y sin reparos perforó la piel para reparar los huesos rotos del lado de adentro. Una maniobra asombrosa, digna de una cazadora de su tipo.

Luego de aquello, la respiración de Hisoka se estabilizó y entonces comenzó a recuperar su compostura y característica expresión facial. Se sentó, más relajado y observando a Machi atender su última herida, en la rodilla, expuesta por una rotura del pantalón, es decir, ni siquiera necesitaba arremangarlo para poder trabajar, lo cual era un alivio.

"Definitivamente no aceptaría curarlo si tuviera que quitarse los pantalones. No me importa que me pague más del doble." Pensaba ella, reponiendo las uniones de la rótula y los tendones. Solo cuando ya había avanzado bastante con la reparación fue que notó la posición en la que estaba: arrodillada, entre las largas piernas del cazador sentado a pocos centímetros de ella, mientras Machi trabajaba concentrada en una de sus rodillas; notó, avergonzada pero decidida a no hacerse notar, que una de sus manos retozaba sobre el muslo derecho de Hisoka, de forma bastante osada y que parecía tener una sucia intención detrás. Por supuesto, no era posible viniendo de ella. Aún así, el hombre ya se había percatado de esto y hacía un esfuerzo tremendo para contener su exaltación y expresión de goce. Su anterior semblante calmo pronto se reemplazó por una mirada voraz y llena de deseo, como aquellas que solía darle a la joven cuando la encontraba en su apartamento, esperándolo afuera a que terminara de ducharse.

Ella permanecía en su posición, totalmente "concentrada en su trabajo"; tal era el caso que no había movido la mano de su lugar. "Picarona" Pensó divertido él. Ella no podía contener los escalofríos que sentía. Pensó todas las maneras de salir de esa embarazosa situación sin dañar su imagen frente a Hisoka. Pero no podía mover la mano o mirarle a los ojos; enseguida notaría su leve sonrojo y los nervios que la carcomían. Luego tomó algo de valor, habiendo encontrado la única excusa.

-He terminado.- Dijo lo más seria y fríamente posible la cazadora, poniéndose de pie y "quitando la manito de ahí". Se regañaba a si misma por semejante torpeza.

-Bien.- Hisoka sonrió complacido, fingiendo ignorar la situación.

-Te enviaré la cuenta luego, de todas formas sé que no me pagarás ahora.- Acotó tranquila e indiferente, caminando hacia la puerta.

Pero algo la detuvo, y lo peor era que estaba esperando que al menos la hubiera tomado del brazo, o la muñeca...o el hombro quizá. No, en lugar de eso la había tomado por la cintura, acercándola a él desde atrás, muy inquisidoramente y haciendo que Machi casi saltara en cólera.

-Suéltame, payaso, o te rebano la cabeza.-

-Quiero complacerte, no me malentiendas.-

-¿Complacerme? ¿A mí? ...Si retiraras tu mano de mis pechos te lo agradecería.- Acotó irritada notando al cazador hurgar en territorio prohibido.

-Tú no quisiste quitar tu mano de mi pierna, lo tomaré como un mano a mano.-

-¡Tsk!.- Bufó.

-Vamos...- Le besó el cuello lentamente, mientras le susurraba al oído.-No será la primera vez que te toco. Este es mi pago extra por tus servicios.-

-¿¡Qué?!- Casi lo abofetea, pero lo que sintió la detuvo. Dos delgados dedos se colaron entre sus piernas para acariciarla, justo en su zona sensible, sobre la ropa, produciéndole escalofríos, sumado a los besos húmedos en el cuello y las caricias en su abdomen.

-Si no te gusta, me detendré.-

-Tú...atrevido, no tienes remedio.-

Hisoka esperaba un golpe y un portazo, pero en su lugar recibió algo muy distinto.

-Está bien, pero yo pongo las reglas.-

Ahora sí que estaba excitado. La satisfacción le hirvió la sangre mientras se obligaba a detenerse, para escucharla con atención.

-Tú guíame, mon chérie.-

...

Veía el techo y todo a su alrededor dar vueltas. Su mente se plagaba de fragmentados lapsos de tiempo; entre alientos mezclados y calor abrazante. Un roce de pieles; Hisoka la miraba con ojos penetrantes a ínfimos centímetros ella. Luego una sensación en su intimidad; el exquisito movimiento de los labios y lengua de Hisoka en su clítoris, con experta sincronía y una caricia del lado externo del muslo para completar. Luego se recostó boca abajo y descansando la cabeza a un lado, sobre sus brazos. El cazador, diestro en la maniobra de acariciarla mientras apartaba el cabello de Machi de su espalda, luego se la llenó de cortos besos, creando un trayecto a lo largo de toda su columna, con suavidad hasta llegar a los glúteos, que masajeó con fuerza pero pausadamente, relajándola. Ella levantó levemente la cadera, pidiendo por él. Él entró en ella.

Ese dolor punzante y delicioso; un movimiento rudo. Un ritmo exigente y una avidez para llegar profundo, haciéndose sentir y afianzando su orgullo; su instinto posesivo se hacía notar.

Esa rudeza era su encanto. El dulce sabor de estar entregada al hombre con el que guerrea casi todos los días. Odia su forma de ser, odia su mente retorcida, su perversión descontrolada y su falta de tacto. Pero ama, cómo todo eso que odia ahora llena su cuerpo de un delicioso placer. Ese cazador que no soporta la toma con pasión en la cama y ella no puede pensar en otra cosa sino en él. Lo detesta por cómo es...y ama cómo aún así la hace suya y la deja a su merced.

"Puede tomar lo que quiere"

* * *

**Holaaa C: tal como me lo pidieron, hice la escena previa a mi último fic para así poder complacer sus pervertidos deseos (que en realidad no están alejados de los míos xD). Espero que les haya gustado. Díganme con total libertad si prefieren que escriba más lemons largos y detallados o si así está bien. Pronto se vienen los fics de personaje X reader. Y...tendría que variar un poco de anime. Tengo ideas.¡Gracias por leer!¡déjenme un review a ver si me inspiro más seguido!**

**S.F**


End file.
